


This Great Distance

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Post Break-up, Songfic, like there's no fluff, not a happy ending for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: The end of their relationship ship had come, it had deteriorated. It's tough, but there was no going back.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This Great Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm writing a lot of stuff recently! It's gonna be weird once I start updating like every 3 months or some bootleg like that.
> 
> Anyways, another request (number 2 of 4) from Tumblr!
> 
> Was asked to do Sophiana for Taylor Swift's Coney Island. I've never done a songfic, nor do I write full on angst, so this was a little difficult. I do kinda like it though.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Break my soul in two,_  
_Looking for you_ _but_ _you're_ _right there._

Sophie held her head down every time she walked past Biana, deliberately not making eye contact, even if she had the urge to.

 _If I_ _can't_ _relate_ _to_ _you_ _anymore,_  
_Then who am I related to?_

But it was just so difficult. She just felt so empty, and it hurt so badly. Because other than being the Moonlark, just exactly who was she? Who was Sophie Foster?

 _And_ _if_ _this_ _is the long haul,_  
_How'd we get here so soon?_  
_Did I close my fist around something delicate?_  
_Did I shatter you?_

Why exactly had things come to this? Why did she have to go out of her way to avoid Biana? Why weren't things like they were before? Once she was out of sight from anyone, she fell to her knees.

_And_ _I'm_ _sitting on a bench in Coney Island wondering_  
_where did my baby go?_  
_The fast times, the bright lights, the_ _merry_ _go_  
_Sorry for not making you my centerfold._

Sometimes Sophie wished that she wasn't the Moonlark. That she could just be a normal elf with normal abilities and a normal name so she could have a normal life. Maybe then she'd have a normal and didn't have so many responsibilities to juggle.

It could have been like it was before. The warm cuddles and soft kisses and everything. But it wasn't like that, they weren't like that anymore. If she could have... if she could have just been better.

_Over and over_  
_Lost again with_ _no_ _surprises_  
_Disappointments, no surprises_  
_And it gets colder and colder_  
_When the sun goes down_

But really, would she have been able to take it in the first place? Would she just get used to the feeling of being lost in that relationship? The number of warm cuddles gradually diminishing like the light as the sun sets? To be left feeling cold like the night?

_The_ _question_ _pounds my head,_  
_What's a lifetime_ _of_ _achievement?_  
_If I pushed you_ _to_ _the edge,_  
_But you were too polite to leave me._

Biana knew that Sophie would do everything to avoid her. And all she would do was watch as the blonde kept her head down again. Biana had been the one to break it off, so she wasn't quite sure why she kept looking, as if that would do anything.

 _And do you miss the rogue,_  
_Who_ _coaxed_ _you into_ _paradise and_ _left_ _you there?_  
_Will you forgive my soul,_  
_When_ _you're_ _too wise to trust me and too old to care?_

They knew that it was over, but neither of them couldn't help but wonder why the other felt about everything. Had it always felt this one-sided, or was it always like that and they'd never realized it?

_'Cause we were like the mall before the Internet,_  
_It was the one place to be._  
_The_ _mischief_ _, the gift-wrapped suburban dreams_  
_Sorry_ _for_ _not winning you an arcade ring._

They thought about the times before. They'd been nearly inseparable when they were dating, but none of their friends found them obnoxious about it. If anything, they might have envied the couple. But in the end, they weren't each other's priority.

_Over and over_  
_Lost again with_ _no_ _surprises_  
_Disappointments, no surprises_  
_And it gets colder and colder_  
_When the sun goes down_

As the distance between them increased, there was more of that cold and empty feeling. There had been warmth before, but it wasn't much anymore, it was too cold.

_Were you waiting at_ _our old_ _spot,_  
_In the tree line by the gold clock ._  
_Did I_ _leave_ _you hanging_ _everyday_ _?_

That spot was where the confession, and it was also their comfort spot. They would go there for any significant conversations about them. Their meeting spot too, that spot was everything. So naturally, when things got worse, Sophie found it harder to go there.

_Were_ _you_ _standing in the hallway,_  
_With a big cake,_ _happy_ _birthday._  
_Did I paint your_ _bluest_ _skies the darkest grey?_

Biana remembered the heartbroken expression on Sophie's face. It was so, so painful. But it was like it was going to work for any longer.

_A universe away._

They were so far apart now.

_And when I got into the accident,_  
_The sight that flashed_ _before_ _me was your face._

The accident being the incident that cut away at the very last thread that had held them together. Sophie's face was the last thing that Biana had saw then.

 _But when I walked_ _up_ _to the podium,_  
_I think that I_ _forgot_ _to_ _say your name._

There were so many names involved in their lives. With their fight against the Neverseen. Sophie acknowledged Fitz and Keefe and all her friends but had never once mentioned Biana's name.

 _And_ _I'm_ _sitting on a bench in Coney Island wondering_  
_where did my baby go?_  
_The fast times, the bright lights, the_ _merry_ _go_  
_Sorry for not making you my centerfold_.  
_Over and over._

Maybe if the two of them had worked harder in this relationship, to stop it from deteriorating in the way it did, things wouldn't be like this.

 _Lost again with_ _no_ _surprises_  
_Disappointments, no surprises_  
_And it gets colder and colder_  
_When the sun goes dow_ n  
_When the sun goes down_

It took a lot to walk away, the both of them hurting but still acknowledging that it needed to happen. It was a surprise, but also not. Was their reluctance to fight for their relationship just another sign that it shouldn't have gone on?

_The sight that flashed before me was your face_  
_When the sun goes down_  
_But I think that I forgot to say your name_  
_Over and over_  
_Sorry for not making you my_  
_Making you my_  
_Making you my centerfold_

There was always going to be this distance between them. It would be hard at first, but it was just another thing to get used to. But at least now... at least now they knew where they'd gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I'm gonna write some Sophiana fluff to fix my heart. So look forward to that!


End file.
